<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Library by SpookyMoth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068412">Library</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyMoth/pseuds/SpookyMoth'>SpookyMoth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>University Adventures [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Library Sex, Naruto Smut Monday 2021, Oral Sex, Smut, Under-Desk Blow Jobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:00:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyMoth/pseuds/SpookyMoth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shikamaru just wants to learn for his final exams, but all his thoughts are surrounding Temari and her sinful legs. Being in a long-distance relationship is tough. Until it takes a turn to the better and his girlfriend visits him unexpectedly...</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"We are in a library, Tem," he answers. "We can't fool around here."</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>"Says who?"</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>With this question she rises from his lap, adjusting her skirt and breathes another kiss on his lips.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>"The house rules."</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>"When did we ever care about that?"</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nara Shikamaru/Temari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>University Adventures [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Naruto Smut Monday 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Library</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Naruto Smut Monday 2021 March: Idle Hands / Trading Favors</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He prefers to waste his evenings in the library instead of going out with his friends to get piss drunk and wake up with a headache the next morning. Because it is a Friday night he is almost alone in his department. His table is filled with various books about economics and politics, a few scripts about mathematics and folders with notes from his lectures.</p><p>He has to prepare for his upcoming exams, the last ones before he would write his bachelor thesis and finally leave this university to move to Suna. There he would study for his master.</p><p>He sighs as he scribbles down some notes.</p><p>Most times it was okay his girlfriend was studying in a different country. They have developed a schedule to see each other regularly. At least once a month she would take on the eight hour ride with the train and he tries it the next time.</p><p>But somehow life has its own plans and it has already been three months since he has seen her. It isn't just the sex he is missing - even though he does - but to have her by his side in general.</p><p>The noises of pens scribbling down notes and hasty hands flipping through books mixed into a cacophony of sounds normally helps him to concentrate. Under normal circumstances this is the reason he wastes his time in the library. He isn't distracted by his computer oder video games, just a chair, a table and his books, and - to complete the list - his brain.</p><p>The latter is inevitable. He doesn't study for fun.</p><p>But all of his thoughts circle around only one thing. Around one person to be specific. And, yeah, maybe the thing he thinks about the most are her thighs.</p><p>
  <em>But who cares about such details?</em>
</p><p>He shakes his head, takes another sip of his coke and then he needs to continue with his work. She has promised him something nice if he studies hard enough. It's not the reason he takes his studies seriously, he would either way. She just loves to mess with his head. Make it impossible for him not thinking about her soft, perfect breasts when he studies.</p><p>He throws his pen aside, groaning. He is very aware of his body reacting to the images in his mind. All her fault.</p><p>She has sent him photos of her new lingerie this morning, innocent pictures. She isn't even wearing it - <em>for god's sake</em> - but he has a lot of room for imagination. He knows every inch of her. Can see the lace barely hiding her nipples, the string underlining her ass and the stockings...</p><p>He grabs the wood of the desk hard with his hands.</p><p>
  <em>You need to concentrate.</em>
</p><p>He has been under the shower a long time this morning, jerking off to the thought of how she would wear that black stockings and nothing else. This is not enough as it seems. But if he continues to masturbate through the day, he will never graduate.</p><p>This relationship is the best thing he ever will experience in his whole life and that will kill him with longing.</p><p>He sighs one more time and continues reading.</p><p>The phone in his pocket starts vibrating. He pulls it outside. A new message by Temari flashes on the screen. Knowing he couldn't stop thinking about her, he unlocks the screen.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tem:</strong> Are you a busy student? ;)</p><p><strong>Shikamaru:</strong> I am sitting in the library.</p><p><strong>Tem:</strong> You should take a break.</p><p><strong>Shikamaru:</strong> I can't. I have exams next week. I am behind my schedule.</p><p><strong>Tem:</strong> That's unfortunate. Thought I would motivate you with my pictures...*g*</p><p> </p><p>He bites his lip. She always makes his head spin around.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Shikamaru:</strong> I would like to see the stockings on your legs. In person.</p><p> </p><p>He puts the phone on the table, exhaling deeply.</p><p>"Good thing I decided to wear my stockings," a voice says behind him.</p><p>He feels a shiver running down his spine. The hair on his neck rising. His breath stopping.</p><p>She couldn't be here. She has to work this weekend. He throws his head back.</p><p>Temari is standing in one of the aisles. Her hair in two ponytails, a black skirt with the said stockings and her blouse…</p><p>He gulps.</p><p>She wears her new underwear. He can see the lace peeking underneath. The first buttons of her blouse are open.</p><p>Shikamaru thinks he faints any second.</p><p>Her heels are clicking on the linoleum as she walks to him, her hips swinging a bit more than usual.</p><p>He can't stop staring at her legs.</p><p>"T-Tem," he stutters and feels embarrassed it's so visible he is aroused by her.</p><p>Continuing to study now is impossible.</p><p> </p><p>She is standing in front of him, her perfume drifting into his nose. He wants to touch her, but if he does, he will lose any self-restraint and fuck her on the table immediately.</p><p>Temari bows down, giving him a better view at her breasts. Her hand touches his cheek. A thumb brushing over it.</p><p>"I hoped you have missed me," she whispers and seals his lips with hers.</p><p>He can't hold back any longer. His hands grab her, pulling her on his lap, kissing her more passionately, while he traces the curves of her hips and her legs with his hand. Shikamaru feels her breasts against his chest and groans as she tugs his ponytail.</p><p>They are making out a few more minutes, until she pushes him away, out of breath, a smirk on her face.</p><p>He can't hide the fact he wants more of this, of her. She touches the visible bulge on his pants, smirking more as he hisses.</p><p>"I think I have a cure for this problem," she says seducingly.</p><p>"We are in a library, Tem," he answers. "We can't fool around here."</p><p>"Says who?"</p><p>With this question she rises from his lap, adjusting her skirt and breathes another kiss on his lips.</p><p>"The house rules."</p><p>"When did we ever care about that?"</p><p> </p><p>She winks and kneels down. Her hands go back to his groin, first opening his belt, then the zipper. Shikamaru knows he should stop her, but as her mouth is around his cock, all he can think about is his own release and how badly he has missed her.</p><p>Temari uses her tongue skillfully, moving up and down his shaft, while her hand grabs his balls. He tries to be quiet, only huffing out breaths and small noises. They are still in the library. He doesn't want others to see what he is doing here, or better his girlfriend is doing with him.</p><p>She continues sucking him and he thrusts lightly into her mouth, looking for more fraction. Her eyes looking at him. Shikamaru can't get enough of that sight. She has never been shy about those kinds of things. Their first date has ended in his car, her giving him a blowjob.</p><p>He knows how much she loves this. Because he is always returning the favour.</p><p>Shikamaru starts to forget his surroundings and only concentrates on her touching him, her mouth, her tongue, her teeth around his cock. He closes his eyes. He doesn't know if she stays tonight but he will make her. She should cry his name later.</p><p>He is about to reach his climax, when someone calls him.</p><p>He opens his eyes and Temari stops.</p><p>"<em>Damn</em>."</p><p>Steps approaching him and Temari crawls under the table, while he wants to shove his still erect penis back into his pants. But her hands stop him, massaging his length.</p><p>"Stop it, Tem," he hisses.</p><p>"Why?" she asks and kisses the tip of his cock. "Nobody can see me under the table."</p><p>
  <em>Oh good lord.</em>
</p><p>He hears the person who has called him coming nearer. He moves the chair closer to the table, while Temari continues stroking his cock.</p><p> </p><p>It is Neji, who appears out of the blue, a book in his hands. Shikamaru is grateful that the table is hiding Temari, because it is closed on two sides. His roommate can only see her if he would look through the other side, where another chair is standing.</p><p>"Oh, hey, Neji," he greets him nervously.</p><p>Temari uses her mouth again and it is really hard to concentrate on anything else. This little minx wants to kill him. If Neji ever finds out what he was doing with her during their talk, he would move out of their flat and never speak a word with him again.</p><p>"Are you still buried in your books?"</p><p>"Yeah, final exams."</p><p>He puts a hand at his neck, rubbing it - like Temari now does with his cock - and sighs.</p><p>"You should take a break in between," Neji suggests.</p><p>"I am on it, mate," he says and thinks he hears Temari giggle under the table.</p><p>She will regret bringing him into this situation. Temari will pay double for her doing this to him. He is so aroused and wants so badly to get release but it's the most ridiculous situation he has ever been in.</p><p>Neji raises an eyebrow when Shikamaru makes a noise, because of Temari's rough treatment.</p><p>"So you searched for me?"</p><p>"Oh right. Do you have a clue where I hid my books last time? You know about criminal law. I thought it was in this section, but I couldn't find them."</p><p>Temari bites him and he almost jumps up.</p><p>"Biology," he says with clenched teeth. "You hid them there."</p><p>Neji cocks his head. "Are you okay, Shikamaru? Are you in pain?"</p><p>"Just a cramp in my foot. I am sitting here for quite some time now."</p><p>His friend nods.</p><p>"You should go home soon," he says and turns around. "Thanks a lot for your help."</p><p> </p><p>Temari just waits until Neji disappears before she lowers her mouth completely on his cock again, sucking more intensely. Shikamaru is grabbing the wood of the table so hard that his knuckles are white. When his orgasm finally rolls over him, he gives a choking sound, groaning from the depths of his throat.</p><p>She swallows everything that pumps out of him, continues to suck until he begs her to stop.</p><p>He has difficulties to move the chair, to let her out of her hiding place. When she stands up, she wipes the corner of her mouth, grinning mischievously. She kisses his cheek.</p><p>"Tem…," he says weakly. "Don't ever do this again. I don't think I can look Neji in the eye after this."</p><p>His girlfriend doesn't hide her amusement.</p><p>"Didn't you enjoy it?"</p><p>He grabs her hand and squeezes it.</p><p>"Of course." His voice is soft. "I missed you so much."</p><p>He puts a streak of her hair behind her ear.</p><p>"I think it's time we go home," she says, but Shikamaru has other plans.</p><p>He will not leave this place until she shivers underneath him, grabbing into his hair, while his mouth is busy between her thighs.</p><p>He reaches with one hand behind her on the table and shoves the books and all his belongings aside. When he pushes her back on the table. She opens her legs all to willingly. Her hands cling into his shirt, when he parts her mouth with his tongue, kissing her with force.</p><p>"Didn't you say something about house rules?," she comments as he is biting down her throat and neck, hearing the sweet noises of her pleasure.</p><p>"I am just returning your favour," he says and bites the tip of her ear.</p><p>His fingers are caressing her thighs, drawing patterns on her smooth skin, until he searches for her clit and starts massaging it. He recognises she doesn't wear a slip. Shikamaru adores her for those little details. She is a force he can't control and she surprises him every time.</p><p>"How long did you plan this?" he asks her, not expecting an answer, increasing the pace and pressure on her clit.</p><p>She moans directly into his ear, already breathing heavy. Her hand idly touches his again fully erect penis, making him shortly lose his composure. He puts his hand over her mouth.</p><p>"Stay still," he commands her. "I don't want to draw attention."</p><p>She nods, with a smug grin and he kneels in front of the table, pulling her nearer the edge. His mouth is hungry for her, licking and sucking on her clit, her folds. Temari reaches with her hands into his hair as he has imagined, pushing his head deeper.</p><p>Shikamaru takes two of his fingers and pushes them inside her. She can't hold back a moan and he grins. He continues licking her, his tongue enjoying the taste, while his fingers moving fast in and out of her again. Her orgasm is approaching but he isn't finished with her yet.</p><p>She makes a disappointed noise when he takes back his fingers, and kisses the inside of her thighs, instead of using his mouth on her clit. He comes back into a standing position, kissing her and she is opening her mouth for him, that he knows she would do anything now, to get her release.</p><p>Without asking for permission, he grabs her by the hips and turns her on her stomach. He pushes down his pants, teasing her entrance with his cock, moving his tip over her clit.</p><p>Temari gasps.</p><p>"Shika," she whispers.</p><p>He chuckles, leaning over her and covering her mouth with his hand again.</p><p>"I will do this nice and fast, Tem," he promises her. "And since I know how loud you are, my hand will stay this way."</p><p>Shikamaru doesn't wait until she agrees, but guides himself with one hard thrust inside her. Behind his hand she moans. He enjoys her body reacting to his hard pounding. She tightens around him with each push and especially when he changes the angle, slowing down a bit, he is rewarded with a shiver that catches her whole body, while she whines.</p><p>Temari gets impatient and presses deeper into him. Shikamaru uses his other hand, reaching for her clit again, while he starts to get so brutal with fucking her, the whole table starts to make noises.</p><p>He feels her tighten around his cock in a repetitive manner and slows down again, riding out her orgasm. She is going limp underneath him and he takes back his hand. She breathes heavily, flinches as he takes his cock out of her. He knows how much she hates when he comes inside her without a condom, when they're not at home. But he can wait.</p><p>He has more ideas for the evening.</p><p>He watches Temari trying to get back into reality. He kisses the tip of her nose, cradling her into his arms and sitting down with her on the chair. She snuggles into his chest, purring like a cat.</p><p>"You really missed me," she states.</p><p>He puts a kiss on her forehead. "I always miss you."</p><p> </p><p>They stay a few more minutes in this position before they pack his things and head out of the library. Shikamaru is sure this place will never be the same again. But he doesn't mind as Temari pulls him down for a kiss. Maybe it will help him with his studies.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>